Remember when
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: What would happen if Clare and Eli met in 7th grade when people strted going through "Changes" and entering their own little awkward phases? Better than it sounds.
1. First Impressions

Chapter 1: First impressions

Clare's point of view:

Today was my first day of 7th grade! Whoo! I'm so excited. This year we actually get to switch for all classes. 7th graders also get to go to all the dances except for the 6th grade one. The school I am going to is called Union Middle School. Our colors are green ,white , and Silver. I woke up and realized I didn't know what to wear. So I called my sister Darcy in to help me.

"Hey Darce I need your help with something." I said. Darcy was my older sister. She was 16. She also took me back to school shopping to get really cute clothes.

"What do you need Clare?" she said in a happy mood.

"Can you help me pick out my outfit?" I asked and she just grinned.

"Of coarse I can Clare-bear." She smiled. She walked into my closet and picked out my outfit. She picked out black skinny jeans, a cute purple shirt she picked out at forever21, and my new navy blue low top vans.

I looked in the mirror and I was impressed. I then brushed my hair, brushed my teeth. Washed my face, and applied some mascara and clear lip gloss to my face. I hopped downstairs feeling re-freshed and good as ever. I grabbed an apple and told darcy I was ready to leave. She nodded and got the keys to the BMW. The ride was fun. Me and Darcy jammed out for 5 minutes while driving to Union. As we pulled into the parking lot I thanked my sister and hopped out of the car. I then saw my two best friends in the world Alli and Sydney waiting for me.

"ALLI! SYDNEY!" I said and they turned and saw me.

"Clare!" they yelled in unison. We all ran to each other and hugged.

Alli, Sydney, and I decided to wait in the front because she said she had to wait for someone.

"Hey Sid, who are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Oh I'm waiting for my cousin Elijah. My parents told me to stick with him for the first day." Sydney said less than enthusiastic. We were waiting for about 2 minutes when we heard really loud music blasting from a car. That car was a hearse.

"Oh great. They brought the coffin car." Sydney said. Just then the car stopped and a man in about his late thirties stepped out.

"Hey Sydney!"

"Hey uncle bullfrog" she said before she hugged him.

"Uncle bullfrog I would like you to meet my best friends Clare and Alli." She said addressing us.

"Hey" me and Alli said. Then a boy who looked about our age came out of the hearse.

"Hey Eli." Sydney said.

"Hey" He responded.

"I like your car" I said to bullfrog.

"Thank you but it's Eli's when he can drive it."

"Yeah it's mine. I'm Eli. What's your name?" he asked.

"Clare my name is Clare."

"Nice to meet you clare and thank you for your compliment about the hearse. I was thinking of naming it morty."

"Like mortician?" I asked.

"Exactly. Nobody knew what it meant but me and my dad. And well now you." He said smirking. I do admit it Eli was very cute. He was in all black, had longish brown hair, and mesmerizing green eyes. We were shaken by our conversation when Sydney cleared her throat.

"Clare the bell is going to ring soon want to head to class?" she asked

"Yeah sure. It was nice meeting you Eli." I said

"You too he said before I turned around and walked away with Sydney and Alli. As we were walking around a corner Sydney and Alli both yelled, " You love Eli!" in my face. And I couldn't help but blush. Maybe I did like him. he seemed interesting.

Eli's point of view:

Today was my first day at Union. Yay! (Sarcasm) intended. I got out of bed and picked out my outfit for the day. I chose a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black slip on vans. Colorful I know. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Hey dad I'm ready to face my doom now." I called up the stairs. He stepped down the stairs and grabbed his keys. When we entered the hearse I started thinking. Maybe I will meet the infamous Clare my cousin is always texting. The worst case scenario is that people just label me Sydney's cousin. We pulled into my personal hell and my dad stopped the car and was looking for Sydney. She said something before introducing her friends to him. one was about 5 feet tall and was wearing brightly colored clothes. She had jet black hair. The other one was something else. She had her hair in a curly bob that framed her face. This girl was shorter than me and had the prettiest blue eyes that I just had to go out and talk to her. So that's what I did. I found out that her name was clare, and that she liked hearses. She even knew what morty stood for. I think I'm in love. After she left I had a smile on my face and a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"looks like you have a thing for Clare" my dad said while nudging me.

"I think I like girls now" I said in a daze thinking about he beautiful blue eyes.

"Bout time!" my dad said.


	2. Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

Clare's point of view:

At last I was now going to be in 6th period my last class of the day. English. Now don't get me wrong I was happy to finally be back at Union. I love it here. But I kept having this feeling as if someone was watching me. When ever I felt that I would look up and see guys gawking at me left and right. It made me feel good and empowered. All the stares I got from the boys made my confidence go up. This year was to be my year and I was sure of it. I was just standing outside of Miss Wilcox's room when three boys approached me and I didn't have Alli nor Sydney with me to make them leave me alone. The boys were KC, Drew, and Fitz. Just great. These were probably the hottest guys in the school. What would they be doing talking to me? Usually they have their own little fan club of stalker girls. They were all taller than me considering I'm only 5foot2 and they all grew over the summer.

"Hey Clare" Fitz said addressing me.

"Hey guys" I said suddenly shy. Why was it that when I'm around a boy I get week in the knees or can't think straight? Ah, yes. It's something we learn about in life science this year. Hormones. Stupid adolescence always making me nervous around the opposite gender.

"You look nice the summer did you well." He said while Drew and KC just idiotically nodded.

"Thanks. You guys look good too. Any way where's your little fan club? Aren't they supposed to be trying to get all of your attention right now?" I said jokingly.

"Nah we ditched them because I told them that I have some business to take care of." Fitz said while smirking. Now that I really look at him he kinda cute. He is quite handsome with his tall frame, spiked brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was cute but not as cute as someone I met earlier who is in most of my classes. This someone is in fact, Eli. I like how the way he looks just screams mystery. I like the contrast of his eyes and his dark apparel it kinda just draws you into him. I like the way his eyes shine when he laughs or the way his bangs go just a little over his eyes. I also like when we have our own little battle of the wits. It's official I have a crush on my best friend's cousin. But if I tell Sydney this she'll freak out and say that if I marry him we'll be in-laws. I stopped thinking of Eli when I remembered I had to reply to Fitz.

"And what might that business be?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Clare I have had a crush on you since 5th grade but was too scared to tell you. Do you want to go out?" Did Fitz just ask me out on a date? What do I say? What am I supposed to say? Any girl would kill to be me right now.

"Uhhhh…" I then heard my named being called by a familiar voice.

"CLARE" I turned and saw that it was Eli.

"Um Fitz I'll have to think about that but here's my number text me saying it's you or you could just call."

"Okay" by that time Eli just got to where I was standing with the boys.

"Hey." Eli said to me.

"Hey Eli" I replied. He was holding a comic book that looked to be an issue of the Goon.

"Guys this is Eli. Eli this is KC, Drew, and Fitz."

"Sup" Fitz said. He looked at what was in Eli's hand and his eyes widened. "Dude! Is that the new issue of the Goon?" Drew, KC, and Fitz, all scrambled to get a look.

"Yeah it is." He said smirking. "You read em?"

"Boy do I?" Fitz said.

"How bout this. I just finished it. You could borrow it."

"Thanks. I'll have it back to you by 6th period tomorrow."

"Okay." The 6th period bell sounded and we all filed in the English room.

Eli's point of view:

I was just walking to English from my elective class which was Spanish. I think the class might be pretty easy considering all you have to do is memorize things, turn in the homework, and do good on tests. Doesn't sound too hard does it. During the whole class I was joking and talking with this girl named Julia Smith. She seemed to be like a cool person. I think she liked me because if I would say something her response to it would be turned around and made flirty. She was pretty I admit but I just didn't like her like that. Julia was my height. I was considered short because I haven't grown yet. She had long raven colored hair and big brown eyes. She wore dark colors like me. She was also pail. The reason why I don't like her is that I like someone else. More. That someone else is Clare. We have all the same classes except for 5th period which she has art. I don't know what it is about her that makes my knees go week or makes my stomach tie up in knots. She is just so…perfect. And I'm not. Maybe it's the way she blushes when ever I say something. Maybe it's the way we have intellectual conversations. Maybe it's the way that her deep blue eyes sparkle as she laughs or the way her hair frames her face perfectly. Or maybe it's our little battle of the wits. Or maybe it's all of those things. All those things feed my infatuation with her. It's now been set in stone that I like Clare Edwards my cousin's best friend. As I was walking to English I saw Clare talking to a boy and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I called her name and she looked. I smirked and she blushed. She then turned back to him and told him something he nodded right before I came over to them. She introduced me to the guys and they were pretty cool. One of them I let borrow my comic. His name was Fitz I believe. The bell rang and we all headed inside the class room. The teacher Miss Wilcox had assigned seats. I sit in the row on the very right. Guess who sits behind me? Clare! The teacher then started her lecture.

"Today class I'll be assigning English partners." After she said that I zoned out till she called my name.

"Elijah Goldsworthy…and Clare Edwards" Yes!

"Excuse me but I go by Eli."

"Okay Eli. The class is over in like 5 minutes so you can take this time to chat and such." I then turned around and saw a Clare with an excited face that looked like she was going to explode. Hopefully she's as happy about this partnership as I am. I made some small talk and exchanged numbers with Clare. I can't wait till I can get home and tell my dad about her. Because if I'm going to make her mine I need some advice. I was walking home when Sydney ran up to me.

"Hey Eli you need to marry Clare."

"Why marry her?" I asked.

"Because she is like in love with you and you're like in love with her and you would make a cute couple."

"Why do you think I like her?" I asked nervous that she knew.

"Because I see the longing and admiration in your eyes when you look or talk to her."

"But why do I need to marry her?" I asked still not getting the point.

"So that way you can have your dream girl and me end my best friend will be in-laws! She screamed in my face. Someone needs to lay off the Monsters.

"Okay maybe I do like Clare." I said while looking at the ground.

"Knew it!" she said again.

"But I can't just marry her. We have to date first." I said.

"That's when you swoop down and make her your girlfriend." She said as if it were just that easy.

"How do I do that? She has guys lined up just to talk to her."

"Um I don't know but I'll put in a good word." She said before scampering off. Maybe Union isn't such a bad place.

**Sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter long as a gift for keeping who ever liked this story waiting. Review please **


End file.
